


A Christmas Wish

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned Chou Tzuyu, Mentioned Hirai Momo, Mentioned Yoo Jeongyeon, Please give it a try, Punishment for bet, Santa is real?, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Dahyun sits on Santa's lap, and turns out, dreams do come true!
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	A Christmas Wish

"Come on, Dahyun! You lost the bet, this is your punishment!" Sana squealed, opening the passanger side door and trying to pull Dahyun out.

"I know, but I'm _t_ _wenty-one_! I'm too old to sit on Santa's lap!" Dahyun whined.

"We're already at the mall, get out!" Sana yelled, getting looks from people walking by.

"Sana," Dahyun groaned.

"Dahyunnie!!" Sana screamed like a toddler throwing a tantrum and pouting like one, too.

"Don't pout at me. Sana. Ugh, fine!"

Dahyun hops out the truck and stomps her way towards the mall, Sana happily skipping besides her. Dahyun knew it was stupid. Of course Momo would manage to fit more candy canes in her mouth than Jeongyeon. But she wanted to support her friend. She did not know that this would be the consequence of being a good best friend. Jeongyeon would _never_ hear the end of this.

"Let's just get this over with," Dahyun mumbles as she enter the mall and walks towards her impending doom.

Sana grabs Dahyun by the wrist and pulls her all the way to where the big North Pole set up was. There waited some old guy dressed like Santa Claus in a big ol' red chair. Dahyun sighs as they get in the line, totally getting weird looks for the four year olds and their parents.

"Sana, _please_ don't make me do this!" Dahyun complains, now that she's next in line to sit on Santa's lap.

"What? Dahyun, come on. He even looks real!" Sana says, all too excited for this.

"He is not-"

"NEXT!" The angry elf (named Tzuyu, according to name tag) yelled. She was _way too tall_ to be an elf, but she sure did look cute.

Dahyun groaned deeply as Sana pushed her towards the realistic Santa man. Sana hopped back and started taking pictures like a loving mother. (Which she wasn't. She was just an _a_ _nnoying_ friend looking for a fight.)

Dahyun sighs and sits on Santa's lap anyways, since it's the only way to get this over with.

"Aren't you a little old for this, young lady?" The gruffy old guy asked.

"Yeah, I am. But you see that girl over there? Love her to death, but this is her doing," Dahyun whispered. The fact they were even talking was sending Sana so hard she had to stop recording and just left the job to the professionals.

"Since you're already here, I have to ask. What do you want for Christmas?" Santa said in his deep yet jolly voice.

Dahyun sighed, still very upset she was even in this situation, but since she was here, what was the harm?

"I want her. The pain in the ass. I've liked her for _ages_ but it is literally impossible for me to get a move on her. So _Santa_ , all I want for Christmas is Sana," Dahyun answered honestly.

The Santa let out a deep belly laugh and looked at Sana, then to the little girl on her lap.

"What if I told you that Sana already had the hots for you and all she wants is you?" He said in a secretive voice.

"I'd think you're full of shit, pardon my language. She can't possibly like me too," Dahyun argued with Santa.

"Oh but she does. You'll see. You've been a good girl this year, Dahyun. You get your wish."

"How did you know my nam-"

"TIME'S UP! NEXT!" The angry elf called again.

"Merry Christmas!" Santa said, full of cheer. He handed Dahyun a candy cane and winked. Dahyun had _n_ _ever_ had an experience quite like that.

Maybe that Santa.. Was... Real?

No, he couldn't b-

Unless..

Sana was sure to buy the printed Santa-Dahyun pictures at the mall and get them frames in time for Christmas morning. Not really a surprise when Dahyun unwrapped those, annoying but not a surprise.

What was a surprise though was a little box hidden away. It was addressed to Dahyun and it was the only one labeled 'From Santa'.

In the box, there was a little note card and two tickets to..

"Switzerland!?" Dahyun said a little (definitely) too loudly. Luckily, all her friends were elsewhere in the apartment the four shared. 

Dahyun put the tickets back in the box and pulled out the folded paper.

The writing was neat and clear. 

_Dahyun. Bring Sana on this trip. Everything is planned and paid for, it will cost you nothing. You will absolutely hate part of this trip, but you will get it in the end. I told you she felt the same, she will show that here. Go and get her, tiger. Or Eagle? That's what your friends call you, right? You sat on a lap made for toddlers, I hope we're friends at this point, kid. Bet you believe in me again, aye?_

  
_-Santa Claus_

_What the actual fuck?_ Dahyun thinks.

But hey, a free trip to Switzerland is a free trip to Switzerland. And a trip with Sana anywhere is Heaven.

Which was proven correct. After the absolute _hell_ that was the Skywalk in the mountains of Switzerland, Sana decided to make it up to Dahyun with a kiss. One thing led to another and here they were, celebrating their fourth Christmas as a couple.

Dahyun does not have any idea of what happened, but she does know who is behind it all. And she never forgets to thank him every year.

"Thank you, Santa."


End file.
